The Hunt
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: Every year Fili and Kili take part in a hunting trip with Thorin for their birthdays, this year there is a turn of events as they both start to show each other their long hidden feelings. (Please Review!)


The Hunt

*None of these characters belong to me*

* * *

The sun had yet to rise into the morning sky and Fili lay awake silently in his bed. Slowly he took a deep breath inhaling the furs of his blankets as his chest rose high and fell back with a soothing ease. Spreading out his arms wide he pushed against the softness of the bed beneath him. Today was his birthday and he knew that meant a night of cold, rock hard ground was ahead of him. He sighed pushing the thought from his mind returning to the happy thoughts of pillows and furs beneath him currently. He smiled to himself soaking in his comfort and turned his head to look at his brother. He had to take a second glance when he realized Kili had returned the gaze from his bed.

"Good morning!" Kili's voice was loud and annoyingly cheerful. Fili grunted in return pulling his blankets over his head. He shut his eyes tight under his new blanket fortress hoping just for once his irritated demeanor would defer Kili. Then came the sounds of Kili's bed creaking and the light steps of his feet across the stone floor.

"UGH!" Fili tried to move away as he felt his brother sit directly atop his chest from above his covers. "Get…off." Fili huffed out as Kili got more comfortable on top of him. He peaked his head from under the blanket to see Kili happily smiling down at him undeterred by his words.

"Nope. Wake up." Kili said bringing his hands up dramatically. Fili pointed an angry finger at him a warning in his eyes.

"You had better not." Kili's grin spread like wild fire across his cheeks as his hands shot down to Fili's sides. Fili instantly jumped out of the bed smacking Kili in his wake. "You deserved that." Fili said standing at a safe distance from Kili and his tickling fingers.

"Happy Birthday!" Kili yelled standing up from Fili's bed and walking out of the room leaving the doors wide open. "Start packing!" Kili yelled already halfway down the hall no doubt waking up any others close by. Fili shook his head at his younger brother but while he began to dress he couldn't help the smile inside of him from coming out. He did not understand Thorin's logic but he trusted him to lead him and Kili to become strong and independent. Every year twice a year once on Fili's birthday and once on his brother's Thorin would take them on a camping trip. When they had caught fair game they would return and enjoy a feast of whatever they had managed. Fili enjoyed adventure and a good training lesson from Thorin never went unappreciated. He did however wish he could sit happily at a warm pub with a few pints of ale and return to his soft bed instead. Kili always enjoyed these trips and he had to admit it was the only way they were still bearable.

Fili had finished packing quickly, his sour mood fueling his movements faster. He stopped and looked at his packed bags carefully. His eyes darted behind him towards the doors which were now letting in a small sliver of sunlight. Not hearing any sounds from the hall of an approaching Kili he swiftly crawled into his bed ducking back under the covers. Fili closed his eyes and began to fall asleep once more.

_The sun had long shrunk into the horizon and the night air that rolled in from their open window was crisp against his skin. "Fili…" His voice was soft and gentle like music in his ears; as if someone had crafted a harp solely made for his pleasure and strung each note with a precision that made his body ache. Fili opened his eyes staring down at Kili who lay beneath him. Fili took in the sight, Kili laid in all his glory bare, with his hair fanning out on the pillow under him. He smiled up at Fili raising his hand to his face and lightly tracing his fingers over his lips before he spoke again. "Wake up." Fili looked on confused when a dull pain formed on the back of his head. _

"Wake up!" Kili's voice sounded again although much less magical then the one he had heard in his dream. Fili felt his whole world cave from under him, literally. Thorin stood proudly over him and Fili's eyes blinked in confusion realizing he had been dragged from the end of his bed onto the floor.

"The morning has almost come and gone and here we find you still sleeping. Kili make sure he is ready and meet me outside, we leave immediately." Thorin's mischievous smile faded as he looked down on Fili shaking his head before he turned to leave their room. Fili brought his hand up to the back of his head where it must've hit the floor in his fall. Kili began to grab at the bags he had packed and Fili found himself staring at the way Kili's muscles moved under his clothes. The way his hair fell sloppily over his face as he bent forwards.

"Now we'll have hardly any time for hunting before we reach our camp sight." Kili's voice sounded from over his shoulder. The announcement shook Fili from his thoughts, who was quietly questioning just how hard he had hit his head. Kili turned to look at him when he received no answer. "I'm not going to carry all of these." Kili looked down at Fili and kneeled down next to him at once scooping him into a hug. "What's wrong?" He asked as Fili gripped him back in confusion.

"What? N-nothing…" Fili stumbled over his words when he discovered the source of Kili's worry running down his cheeks. He swiped the tears from his face as Kili withdrew "Nothing…just a bad dream." He said moving away from Kili and standing up. Kili looked at him with confusion and he held out his hand to help him stand. Kili smiled convinced and took his brothers offering. Fili stepped back slightly as Kili's face came up less than an inch from his own. Fili couldn't resist his eyes from slowly sinking down to Kili's lips and he felt his brother's hand slip away from his, smile fading from his eyes. Fili cleared his throat uncomfortably as Kili turned away from him, he could see a dark red color on the tips of Kili's ears as he began to grab at Fili's bags again. Fili attempted to push the swirling feeling from his gut as he helped Kili and they silently made their way towards Thorin.

The short distance felt like a life time. Kili was usually filled with boundless amounts of energy talking his life away, his silence only brought down Fili's mood further. As they walked into the sunlight approaching Thorin and the trio of ponies that awaited them Fili began to get nervous. All he could think about was his dream, the way Kili's voice ringed in his ears, the look in his eyes as he scanned over his body. The recollection only made Fili want to drop his bags and take Kili far away into a dark corner and make him sing out with that beautiful voice.

"Fili?" Thorin's voice brought him back to reality his heart pounding against his chest painfully as his eyes lingered on Kili packing up his pony.

"Yes?" Fili dragged his eyes away from Kili looking over at Thorin who was now seated atop his pony.

"I asked if there was any spot you'd prefer us to camp." Thorin's voice was irritated and Fili moved quickly not to stall them any longer, stepping up into his saddle before responding.

"What about that spot near the river? The one we went to three years ago?" Fili remembered that spot fondly. Thorin had spent hours teaching him new techniques with his sword and Kili had managed to shoot down a rather large deer. He smiled to himself at the memory of Kili's figure climbing down the side of the hill the giant carcass in tow behind him. He was panting and sweating through his clothes when he reached them but his smile was the largest he had ever seen.

"Do we have to go there?" Kili mumbled toying with his reins. Fili shot him a confused look.

"I thought you liked the river." Fili said as Thorin began moving forwards.

"What about the one over the mountain? Where you and the scouts ran into those orcs that one time?" Kili ignored Fili's question staring at the back of Thorin's head.

"That spot is to dangerous Kili, and there won't be much to hunt there." Fili countered growing more and more annoyed by the second while Kili continued to look away from him. Kili only grunted in response. "Besides that's a two day journey."

"So?" Kili's voice rung with defiance as he openly avoided Fili's eyes.

"Fili is right. Now stop your bickering. Kili you may chose where we camp when it is your birthday." Thorin turned to look at them for a moment noticing Kili's unusual bitterness towards Fili. Kili sighed looking straight ahead as they all moved further down the path.

Before long the sky above them began to form into storm clouds. When it had started to rain all Kili could do was ride unhappily, complaining about how they should've gone to his suggested spot. Fili eventually ignored Kili trying desperately inside his head to figure out what was wrong with his brother. He was never this downtrodden and even this morning when he had woke him up he had been his bright and cheery self. Kili's new silence only left him questioning for hours, wondering if he had spoken in his sleep, or if Kili had noticed the way his eyes caressed his lips for that brief moment and was offended. If something like that had ever happened before Kili would have joked with him on how he was more handsome and Fili couldn't keep his eyes away. It was true Kili was very handsome. In Fili's eyes at least. The maidens had no taste for him yet due to his lack of beard but that would grow in time. Fili began to feel a blush on his cheeks when he continued to think of Kili's good looks but when he thought of the days to come when Kili's beard would grow his insides boiled with rage. He would be admired then, the thought of someone, anyone getting near Kili put Fili on edge. It made him uncomfortable in his own skin, he looked behind him at Kili's moping face the sight filling his chest with a warmth. Fili instantly turned back around gripping his own hand to his chest in panic. The dream, the close call in their room, all of his lingering thoughts; what was he doing? Kili was his brother and all day all he could think about was being with him…indecently. He couldn't deny these feelings any longer, the ache in his chest refused to go away, for years he could pass the feelings aside as simple affections but the truth came crashing down upon him not mush dissimilar to the falling rain. It made him heavy, slouching his shoulders and dampening his insides to his very core. Kili could never be his the way his heart ached for him.

"I'm going to die from a cold." Fili hadn't noticed that Kili had stopped complaining for a moment and his sudden remark made Fili jump. His pony trotted forward surprised right up alongside Thorin who looked over at Fili confused. Fili thinking quickly looked up at Thorin with his most innocent smile pointing at his bag. Thorin nodded and Fili untied the stings pulling out a slightly damp blanket. Just as he was about to turn around Thorin grabbed at his wrist.

"Do you want to tell me what has been clouding your mind all day?" Thorin released his arm and looked back ahead of them waiting for Fili's answer. Fili could always talk to Thorin and the expecting look on his uncle's face had him sinking back in guilt knowing he could not open up to his uncle about this.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He responded quietly hoping his reply would do for now. Thorin surprised by his lack of explanation looked back down at him doubtfully. He nodded his head and Fili knew he wouldn't push any further so he turned back around towards Kili who had been looking on in curiosity. Fili couldn't tell but there was also a look of worry on Kili's face as he turned away from Thorin. But when he noticed Fili coming towards him he looked away. Fili turned his pony to walk beside Kili's lifting the blanket from his lap and throwing it over Kili's shoulders. "Now stop your complaining." Fili said already moving ahead. Kili looked up in surprise at the blanket now draped over him.

"Fili?" Kili's voice barely sounded over the rain but Fili heard it none the less looking back at his soaked brother. "Thank you." Fili smiled feeling like a weight had been lifted from him when Kili smiled in return. They rode side by side both of their moods lightening as they spoke back and forth trying their best to ignore the rain.

As the day grew darker the rain lightened just as they reached their camp sight. Thorin and Fili started to work up a fire, determined to sleep in dry clothes. Kili on the other hand couldn't stop moving around only wanting to start hunting.

"It's already too dark, you can hunt tomorrow." Thorin said as he and Fili finally managed to light the fire. Kili grumbled kicking a stone in his path.

"Just for a little bit?" Kili begged walking towards Thorin and his brother. Thorin rolled his eyes looking over at Fili who was pulling off his cloak to warm by their fire.

"Fine, but only if Fili goes with you." Thorin gave in, an apologetic look on his face towards Fili. Kili jumped into the air success in his eyes as he tugged on Fili's shirt.

"Fine, I'm coming just let me set out the rest of my things." Fili said pulling out his sleeping bag and untying it.

"Find me when you're done!" Kili shouted running towards the dark line of trees. Fili shook his head watching the spot where Kili had disappeared into the forest.

"He'll grow out of it soon." Thorin said watching as Fili looked on after his brother.

"What?" Fili said returning his gaze to the strings on his bag. Thorin who had already finished setting out his and Kili's blankets sat down close to the fire.

"His young behavior." Thorin said leaning back on his forearms. Fili frowned standing from the fire.

"I don't want him to." Fili didn't know what else to say. It was true, Kili really got on his nerves sometimes, but he was Kili, his Kili. "I like him for the way he is." He continued, strapping on his sword looking down at Thorin. Thorin looked up at him for a moment then returned his eyes to the fire.

"Well then, better hurry up before he gets lost out there." Thorin smiled as Fili jogged away knowing full well Thorin was right about Kili's poor sense of direction. He slowed his pace once he reached the tree line stumbling around on the brush under his feet trying his best to be quiet. He heard a movement to his right and he looked over seeing the whites of Kili's eyes not far off. "Kili?" He whispered out.

"Shh I see a rabbit." Kili hurriedly quieted his brother, his bow aiming in his hands. Fili crossed his arms questioning how Kili could see anything in the darkness when he heard Kili's bow shoot.

"Ah! Fuck! KILI! THAT WAS ME YOU IDIOT!" Fili fell to the ground Kili's arrow slicing through the flesh of his skin on his right leg.

"What? Are you ok?" Kili yelled running forwards and sliding down next to Fili who was gripping his leg in pain.

"What do you think?" Fili yelled shoving at Kili's shoulder. Kili reached his hand forward wrapping his fingers around the bow that was sticking out of his calf right through his boot. "NO-NO DON-" Kili ignored him pulling the bow out in a fluid motion sending Fili into another fit of yells and curses.

"Well don't wear such furry boots and come wondering into the forest at night." Kili stammered back as Fili continued to curse at him. Kili lifted him up into his arms when he refused to stop his yelling. Fili instantly shut up when he felt Kili walking them back to the camp. He would have never expected Kili to be that strong, his closeness was distracting him and taking his mind back to the places it had wondered earlier. Fili could feel Kili's chest breathing against him and chills ran up his spine. He looked up into his brother's strained face, admiration flooding him as he rested his head against Kili's shoulder. He understood he would never have Kili the way he longed for but if getting shot by an arrow in the leg meant a moment of closeness then he would stop his complaining. "Are you ok?" Kili asked again looking down into Fili's stare.

"Yeah." Fili felt at a loss for words as Kili's eyes bore into his and he felt his heart fluttering against his chest as Kili pulled him closer. The moment Kili walked them back into the clearing Thorin was on his feet pulling Fili out of Kili's arms and setting him down by the fire.

"What did you two get into now?" Thorin asked anger in his voice as he searched through several of their bags. Kili slung his head low as he sat next to Fili by the fire.

"I thought his foot was a rabbit." Kili announced as Thorin kneeled back beside Fili who could no longer be distracted from the pain shooting up his leg.

"Of all things Kili. This is why I told you to wait. I'm very disappointed." Thorin didn't look up from Fili's leg as he spoke slowly removing his boot. Kili stood up trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall as he walked away towards the lake. "Where are you going now?" Thorin roared out watching as Kili continued to walk.

"Away from you!" Kili yelled over his shoulder his walk turning into a run as he reached the trees. Thorin mumbled a few curses under his breath and looked back down to Fili's leg. Fili sat there looking over his shoulder at the place Kili had vanished his worry suppressing the pain.

"He shouldn't be out there alone. We need to go after him." Fili felt his pulse increasing at the countless possibilities of Kili hurting himself or getting lost.

"You're not moving anywhere. The arrow didn't hit any bones luckily…and your boot stopped it from going completely through but there is still too much damage for you to be moving right now." Thorin started to rub a green looking paste into Fili's skin that stung, distracting him from Kili only a moment.

"But he is going to get hurt, or lost!" Fili shouted as the sting increased and he instinctively twitched away. Thorin pulled his leg back harshly already starting to wrap the injured spot with bandages.

"He will be fine. If he doesn't return by morning I'll set out and look for him after I've replaced these bandages. For now you need rest." Thorin stood again stashing away his tools and sitting back down on his sleeping bag across the fire while Fili continued to stare into the darkness. His response did not satisfy him and long after Thorin had fallen asleep Fili sit awake propped up against a tree nearest the spot Kili had vanished desperately listening for any signs of his brother. After several hours of quiet and the fire slowly burning out, his eyes grew heavy and he felt his body trying to pull him into sleep. He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he woke to the sound of hurried footsteps approaching from behind him in the trees. He instantly tried to stand forgetting his injury and fell back down just as Kili walked out next to him. Fili turned and looked up his brother relief flushing through him.

"I'm sorry." Kili's voice was low and trembling from cold, that's when Fili noticed he was soaking wet. Fili shook his head turning to face him slowly.

"What happened?" He asked already have forgiven Kili hours ago. Kili shrugged nervously looking over towards Thorin's sleeping figure.

"I didn't notice the d-drop off to the river." Fili couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at his brother's increasing blindness and Kili flinched in response to the thunderous chuckle. "It's not funny." Kili began to walk away while Fili continued to laugh to himself, amused and stripped of his worry. As he saw Kili settle down he decided to try his best to fall back asleep as well. The pain in his leg had returned, the medicine Thorin had applied earlier completely worn off. He laid down on his back slowly closing his eyes and trying to imagine his soft bed when he heard Kili moving again. He peaked one of his eyes open to see Kili standing over him a blanket wrapped tightly around him. He continued to look at him waiting for an explanation.

"All my s-stuff is w-wet." Kili whispered standing over Fili, his clothes dripping to the ground beneath him. Fili rolled his eyes trying to ignore the small pang of love he felt for his foolishness and looked up attempting to be as stern as possible.

"Well don't go running into the forest at night dropping into rivers." He teased him back for the comment Kili had made earlier, trying to cover his need to just tackle him to the ground with affection.

"It's c-cold…" Fili's defenses dropped as Kili shook above him gripping the blanket tighter around his body, the blanket Fili had given him on their ride there. He could no longer hold his harsh demeanor and reprimand him for his actions. He shifted onto his arm lifting up his blanket in offering to him expecting he wouldn't be able to sleep in any case. To his surprise Kili did not reach to take the blanket but slid under it with him. Fili's heart instantly jumped into his throat as Kili wrapped his arms around his chest nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck as he shook with chills.

"You haven't done that in years." Fili commented remembering the times when Kili would wake him in the middle of the night with some excuse to crawl into bed with him. He smiled resting his chin on Kili's head and wrapping his arms around his back as Kili continued to shiver against him.

"This time I really am cold." Kili pointed out trying his best to avoid kicking Fili's injured leg. Fili looked up into the sky his lips pursing in disappointment.

"Yeah, now a days you need a real excuse." He tried his best to keep the hurt from his voice but Kili knew him well and it did not go unnoticed. Kili instantly stopped his fidgeting and Fili froze realizing he could've just given himself away. "You know…because you're older now. Don't want the women thinking you're weak." Fili thought quickly even though it pained him to even put a fictional woman in the same sentence as his brother.

"P-please the ladies love me. And you are my brother I can b-bother you any time I wish." Kili pushed back against Fili's chest to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"HA! What ladies are you thinking of? Elves? No dwarf woman would want such a beardless klutz." Kili stared at him his mouth hanging open with shock as Fili continued to laugh.

"You had better take that back, blondie." Kili spoke his face scrunching up in anger. Fili just looked down at him still laughing at his own joke when Kili moved his hands from his back to Fili's sides. Fili stopped his laughing fearing that Kili was about to tickle him once again. When Kili's hand gripped tightly onto his hip instead his breath caught and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "I could make a woman beg my name." Kili pulled on his brother's hip pressing him closer. "She would shutter against my touch as I kissed up her neck." Fili's eyes widened in shock when he felt Kili's hot breath running up his neck, his lips just barely tracing his skin.

"K-kili?" Fili tried his hardest to fight back his excitement as Kili ran his hand through his hair.

"I would send chills down her skin as I tugged at her hair and caressed her body with mine." Kili tugged at one of Fili's braids whispering softly into his ear. Fili closed his eyes in reaction to the pull silently cursing at himself for all the times he had imagined Kili doing just that. He didn't know what kind of game Kili was playing at but he'd be damned if he let even one moan out. His resistance did not last long however when he felt Kili's leg sliding between his. "She would push against me in need while I teased at the warmth between her thighs." Fili found himself latching his hands tightly to Kili's hips unsure if he was pushing him away or pulling him closer as Kili's leg began to grind against him. "Take me…take me she would moan out, desire coursing through her veins as I lightly traced her lips with mine." Fili reopened his eyes looking on in fear of what might come if Kili dared to kiss him. His lips hovered over his, Kili's eyes set and determined as he watched Fili squirm against him. "My steady hands would cup her heat dragging out her need until she was a mess beneath my touch." Kili's hand slipped from Fili's braid agonizingly making its way towards his pants. When Fili felt the warmth of Kili's hand lightly tracing over his now very obvious erection a small groan slipped from his lips and Kili smiled in response bringing their faces even closer. Fili bucked his hips forward into Kili's massaging hand as he continued to whisper into his lips. "And I would take her, and ravish her until the first lights of day." Kili's voice had gone dark watching Fili's face twist in pleasure beneath him. Kili could hold back no more bringing their lips together. Fili kissed him back with aggression biting down hard on his lip and grinding their bodies together.

"Damn it Kili-" Kili yelped in surprise when Fili flipped them over. He ignored the pain in his leg which was now dull in comparison to the growing need between his hips. He settled between Kili's thighs thrusting his hips forward rapidly as he parted their lips to plant searing hot kisses into the side of Kili's neck. Kili tilted his head back granting Fili better access as he began to move against Fili. His fingers found their way back into Fili's hair and he tugged on one of his braids bringing him back to his lips just as a moan settled deep in his chest. "I'll show you real pleasure." Fili growled between their kiss as his hand slipped beneath Kili's pants and began to stroke at him. Kili's back arched up in response and Fili reclaimed his mouth stifling a loud whimper from Kili. Fili traced Kili's lips with his tongue in hunger as Kili bucked under him, thrusting his hips against his hand. What had started out as a test of resistance and Kili needing to prove himself slowly became a means of Fili showing Kili just how much he needed and craved him. The way he moaned and the crinkles forming on his forehead as he got closer to release sent Fili spinning.

"Fili…I-I" Kili's voice came in a small whine as Fili pressed their foreheads together his hips still grinding against Kili as his hand continued to slide up and down Kili's hardness. The sound was one he had heard in his dream and he felt himself about to spill out when Kili bit down into the skin between his shoulder and neck. He lifted his neck in a silent yell as he felt Kili pouring into his hand. The small moans now rolling off of Kili's tongue was enough and he thrust his hips once more as he came. Fili panted above Kili for a moment eyes shut tight as the last of his pleasure rolled through him. He slowly opened his eyes looking down at Kili who stared back with worry on his features. Fili instantly felt ashamed of his actions as Kili's face filled with fear.

"What have we done?" Kili's whisper was shaky and he sat up pushing Fili to the side. Fili watched Kili's anxious movements in horror his heart sinking deeper and deeper into the pits of his chest. "That was wrong I- I shouldn't have, Fili- I'm sorry." Kili turned to look at Fili tears forming in his eyes.

"Kili no, don't be sorry." He grasped Kili's hands in his trying to bring his brother down from his worry. "Kili it's ok. We'll be ok we'll figure things out." Kili stood up from him.

"It's not ok! How are we, how are we going to- no one will accept us. Ever. Thorin will Kill us!" Fili reached for Kili needing to wrap him in his arms and shut him out from the rest of the world but before he had the chance Thorin's voice rang over his thoughts.

"Why am I going to kill you?" Thorin's voice was irritated and filled with the heaviness of sleep as he turned to face them from his spot across the camp. Kili froze, his face turning pale white.

"It's nothing uncle go back to sleep." Fili responded before Kili could start fumbling over his words. Thorin grunted and turned back around.

"The both of you be quiet, and stop yelling while I'm trying to sleep." Fili stood up the instant Thorin turned away steadying himself on the tree behind him and latching his arms around Kili. Kili buried his face into Fili's chest wrapping his arms around Fili's back.

"Kili…I love you. I will never let anything happen to you. Just relax we can figure something out." Kili nodded against Fili's chest as he began to slide down to the ground. "It's alright Kili." Fili pulled Kili into his lap when he had settled back down tightening his arms around him. "Don't let unpleasant thoughts ruin this." He whispered into Kili's ear planting a small kiss on Kili's cheek. Kili looked up at him with a sad smile lifting his neck forward. Fili leaned down meeting Kili half way and slowly kissing him. Kili separated them after a few moments fiddling with the straps on Fili's shirt nervously.

"We've been pretty blind haven't we?" Kili asked thinking of all the hours he had spent thinking of Fili and himself together never realizing what those thoughts meant. Fili let out a low laugh tucking a strand of Kili's hair behind his ear.

"When I woke up today that changed. I could see it, feel it in my chest." Kili shifted in his lap for a better view of Fili's face. "I'm not going to let anything stop us from loving each other anymore now that it's out in the open. Not even ourselves-" Fili flinched in pain grabbing at his leg.

"What? What's wrong?" Kili asked cupping Fili's face in his hands. "Do you need anything?" Fili held up his hand in reassurance and gave Kili a pained smile.

"It's fine Kili. Just hurts a bit. We should get some sleep." After that Kili settled down and laid comfortably between Fili's legs who was still propped up to the tree behind them. Kili fell asleep quickly but Fili's pain began to increase as the night went on and it took him quite some time to join Kili in his rest.

"Get up!" Kili woke with a startle as Thorin's hands were dragging him off of Fili. His heart jumped questioning if Thorin had guessed at their newly discovered bond just by them sleeping next to each other. But when Thorin pushed him aside and lent down next to Fili, Kili knew something was wrong. Fili's face was pale and strained, covered in sweat. Kili looked around confused it wasn't even nearly hot enough for him to be sweating. Thorin shook him once and he didn't wake, Kili looked down to his leg realization hitting him.

"Fili!" He kneeled back down in front of him desperately trying to wake him up. "Fili wake up!" Thorin's arm pushed him back again as he began to unwrap the bandages around his leg. "What did you do to him?" Kili shouted at Thorin tears welling up in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything! He has an infection from the wound you caused!" Thorin yelled back looking at the now swelled cut on Fili's leg. The skin around the cut was bright red and Kili felt his heart sink.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Kili inched closer again trying to shake Fili once more.

"He has a fever, his body is trying to heal it's self…that's good." Thorin pushed his hands away again in annoyance. "I need clean water to wash it." He looked up from the wound at Kili. "Now."

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Kili's eyes filled with horror at the thought of coming back and Fili never waking up again.

"Kili if you want him to keep his leg you'll go get the damn water!" Kili was about ready to swing at Thorin to suggest he leave Fili's side when he saw his brother's eyes flutter open.

"Kili listen to him, I'll be fine." Fili weakly lifted up his hand to Kili's arm comforting him.

"I can't leave you." Tears started to fall down his face imagining his brother's body lifeless and unmoving."I love you." He held onto Fili's hand firmly ignoring Thorin's angered glare.

"I'm not going to die Kili, but unless you want uncle to chop off my leg then get moving. I'll still be here when you come back, I love you too, trust me." Kili hesitantly released Fili's hand, grabbing one of the pots they had brought with them and began his walk down to the river. Once Fili saw him go he looked up at Thorin who was wiping the wound with a cloth his eyes pointedly focused on the task. After what felt like hours of awkward silence Fili shifted in discomfort from Thorin's lack of response to his and Kili's exchange. Thorin sighed looking up from Fili's cut into his face. Fili tried all he could to read the expression there, but it was impossible. "Thorin w-" Thorin shook his head stopping Fili from continuing.

"Is this what's been troubling you?" He sat back on the ground no longer having anything to do but wait for Kili to return with the water. Fili lowered his head knowing it was only going to be a short amount of time before Thorin had figured it out anyway.

"Yes." For the first time in a very long time Thorin did not know what to say. He sat there staring at Fili only causing more turmoil in his already racing mind. "Please say something…" Fili plead, if there was one person in all of middle earth that he wanted approval from it was Thorin.

"It is not unheard of for two male dwarfs to love each other…" He sighed placing a hand on Fili's shoulder as he spoke. "And has been accepted before. But you and Kili are brothers…" Fili tried his hardest to keep his emotions from showing as Thorin continued on, he had expected this. "There will not be many who approve of your relationship, if any at all." Fili failed, his chest took a deep breath in and on the exhale it shuttered against his heart in a sob. Thorin sat up gripping him by the shoulders at once. "Fili listen to me-" he picked up his tear stricken face with his hand only warmth in his eyes and Fili saw hope. "But you and your brother are dear to me, and whoever each of you chooses to love I shall support." Thorin smiled at him when Fili's face lit with excitement.

"Truthfully?" Fili asked gripping Thorin's arms in return.

"Yes. Other's may tell you it is wrong what you have, but in all of my years, and all of my knowledge not once have I known of an instance where it is wrong to follow your hearts demands. So long as he is what you want and whom you love, it will never be wrong." Thorin pulled him forward into a hug as Fili's smile widened.

"Thank you." Fili mumbled out from under Thorin's wild hair. He opened his eyes and saw Kili's figure approaching through the trees, the large pot sloshing in his hands with water. Thorin released him to watch Kili as he ran towards them. He stood when Kili reached them taking the pot from his hands and moving to the fire. Kili fell down to his knees the moment Thorin took the pot from him and wrapped Fili into a tight hug.

"Are you ok? Did I miss anything? Do yo-" Fili interrupted his ramblings by pulling on the strap his bow was tied to and leaning him into a kiss. Kili's eyes widened at the action, a muffled yelp on his lips as Fili continued to calmly kiss him. When Fili released him he turned to look at Thorin with fear. Thorin had just set the pot over the fire and was now watching as Kili stare at him in shock. He raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say something. "H-he…his fever must be really bad. I think he thinks I'm a woman." Thorin busted out laughing bending over his hands on his knees as Kili continued to stare at him in his fright. "Fili what did you do?" Kili yelled turning back around to look at his now laughing brother.

"Kili I told him." Once he had managed to stop laughing Fili decided to let Kili know of their conversation just before he had arrived. Kili crossed his arms in frustration sitting down refusing to look at either of them in his embarrassment. "Oh come on Kili." Fili nudged at him with his good leg as he continued to sit silently.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that scared!" Thorin hollered out while waiting for the water to boil.

"I'm going to start using fever as an excuse for everything anymore!" Fili yelled out in reply. Kili couldn't hold it back anymore and joined their laughing in spite of himself.

The morning passed by quickly. After Thorin had disinfected the water he spoke more with Fili and Kili warning them about being public with their relationship while they were still young and considered foolish. The rest of the day was not as pleasant. Deciding it was best to get Fili back home sooner than planned was unanimous and Thorin alongside Kili had worked for a good hour placing his leg into a brace once he had saddled his pony. It helped only slightly and occasionally Kili would ride closer to him allowing him a shoulder to lean on when the pain became too much to bare. When they at last reached home Dis was waiting for them and came running when she noticed Kili supporting Fili and his injured leg. Thorin reassured her that he would heal soon and there was nothing to worry about. By the time the three of them had settled back in the moon was high in the sky and Dis had just finished preparing a meal for them. She more often than not had food ready for their return knowing that Fili and Kili were no good hunting together; always arguing and making too much noise.

"So besides almost killing your brother anything else happen?" Dis asked as they were all finishing their meals happily. All three of them froze, Fili and Kili both looking over at Thorin who had the same look of unease as them. He looked away from his sister over to Fili and Kili a wicked grin on his face.

"Boys why don't you tell your mother all about our trip? I'm very tired Dis, I'll talk to you in the morning." Thorin promptly stood up patting both Fili and Kili on the back ignoring his very confused sister's remarks as he left the room. Kili begged Fili with his eyes as Dis stared at them waiting.

"No, no way, I told Thorin, and you shot my leg you owe me." Fili pointed an angry finger at Kili's sad attempt.

"What did you two do now?" Dis sat back in her chair crossing her arms waiting to hear of some mischief they had caused besides almost getting Fili killed. Kili turned away from Fili in his chair slouching about to speak up when an idea formed in his head.

"Fili is in love with me." He smiled broadly getting smacked in the back of the head by his brother.

"What?" Dis uncrossed her arms leaning forward glancing at Fili. "Is that true?"

"No uh- Kili! He's in love with me!" Fili shouted smacking the back of his head again. Kili swatted his hand away as Fili continued to try and hit him again. Dis held up her hands glancing between the two of them.

"So you're both in love with each other?" Fili gulped realizing he just confirm both their affections. All they did was look at each other and Fili could feel his insides screaming yes. Before either of them had a chance to respond Dis spoke up again. "Well I didn't see that coming." She chuckled to herself grabbing a few plates from the table.

"So…you're not upset?" Kili asked as she began to collect more plates.

"Boys, I'm your mother. I'll love you no matter what. All you are doing is saving me from pretending to like any girls you might have brought home." She smiled at them walking away from the table. Fili sat back in his chair watching his mother with appreciation. "You are both still in trouble for trying to hunt in the dark though." She started up and Kili stood sticking his tongue out at her while her back was turned.

"Alright, alright I'm going to drag him off now." Kili said quickly hiding his tongue as she turned back around. Fili looked up at him tilting his head.

"Drag?" Kili only smiled his response leaning down and pulling Fili over his shoulder. Dis roared with laughter at the sight of Fili flailing his arms about while Kili began to walk away.

"Here Kili, give this to him when you've reached your rooms, it should help with the pain." She handed him a small vial before he nodded and kissed her forehead walking out of the room with a very un-amused Fili on his shoulder. When they reached their room Kili helped Fili undress and made sure he drank their mother's medicine which tasted like sour milk and grapes. None the less Fili drank it all happily crashing back into his bed. His head turned sharply when he heard Kili's bed creaking in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked straining his eyes to see Kili climbing under his own covers. "Get over here."

"Well I thought with your leg, you would want some space." Kili responded unmoving from his bed.

"You slept directly on top of me last night on a hard rock covered floor, now get over here and stop worrying." Kili smiled jumping out of his bed and hurriedly joining Fili in his. Kili let a soft sigh escape him as he pressed himself into Fili's exposed chest feeling Fili wrap him into his arms. Kili thought of enjoying this newly exposed skin but the more he thought the more tired he grew and before either of them could act on any of these thoughts they were both snoring loudly in the other's arms.

Fili woke late the next morning and was disappointed to see Kili had woken before him as usual; which left him in an empty bed with nothing to do. Not long afterwards Thorin came in to give him company, congratulating him on Diss' approval. And relaying to him the story of when she found him later that night and scolded him for not telling her sooner. Fili laughed and joked with him for quite some time but duties called and he had to leave, promising him Kili was only out practicing with his bow and that he would have his company soon. The time between Thorin's departure and Kili's arrival did not pass quickly enough and by the time Kili finally did return he was in a very sour mood.

"Finally, I've been wanting to get out of this bed and do something all day." Fili sat up watching as Kili set down his bow and removed his boots. "Put those back on, I need some air, or something." Fili protested watching as Kili ignored his demands.

"I'm sorry Fili, but I'm not planning on letting you leave that bed for hours." Kili began to crawl up the bottom of his bed and Fili felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"O-oh." Was all he could say before Kili silenced him with an intoxicating kiss. Fili laid back down twining his arms around Kili as he lay half over his body nipping at his lips. Fili groaned understanding just how much he had missed this all day as he sucked at Kili's lower lip. Impatiently he started to undress Kili who was covered much more than he. Kili helped him in his struggle pushing the last of his clothes off and pulling the covers away from Fili's still half dressed body. Fili brought his hands up to Kili's hair as they began to eagerly push their bodies closer together. Kili pulled back from Fili's kiss gently tracing his lips down the curve of his neck and the lines of his chest. Fili watched with growing excitement as Fili ripped his pants away and tauntingly ran his hands closer to his erection.

Kili licked at his own lips lowering his neck to take Fili into his warm mouth. Fili gripped tightly onto the mattress under them as Kili pushed him deeper into his mouth swirling his tongue around him in circles. Kili bobbed his head faster taking in Fili's full length as Fili's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"K-kili…I want you." Kili slowly removed him from his mouth looking up into Fili's eyes with nothing but love and need. He moved up his body slowly turning Fili onto his side and slicking his fingers in his own mouth as Fili helplessly rolled his hips back against Kili's pulsing hardness. Kili kissed along his neck the heat shaking Fili with chills as he turned his head to meet Kili's lips. As he slipped his fingers into Fili's entrance he pulled away from their kiss panting with exhilaration.

"I adore you." He whispered as he slid into him pleasure instantly twisting his gut into knots. Fili groaned out as Kili took him into his Right hand, his left hand wrapping around under him resting on Fili's chest and pushing him tight against him. Fili moved against him as his Hips began to thrust forward. Before long they were both sweating and softly moaning the other's name. Kili's dick sliding in and out of Fili with ease as they both climbed closer to release. Fili's hand gripped tightly onto Kili's hip as he felt his ears begin to ring and waves of ecstasy crashed over him as Fili stroked him with each matching thrust. He shut his eyes tightly panting out Kili's name repeatedly as he poured into his hand feeling Kili's pace pick up inside of him. "Oh Fili-" Kili shuttered against Fili's back as he came deep inside of him pressing soft kisses to Fili's shoulder as he gently continued to ride out his release. Kili smoothly slipped out of him turning him back to face him, both of their hearts racing in their chest.

"That felt incredible." Fili huffed out as Kili laid across his chest his finger lightly tracing the soft hairs there. He looked down at Kili's smile "I love you so much." Kili looked up at him moving to kiss him. Their lips met tired and sloppy but filled with satisfaction.

"I love you too." Kili responded when they parted resting his head back down on Fili's chest. He closed his eyes relaxing to the soft hum of Fili's heart beat against his ear. Both of them slipped into a world of calm, tangled into each other's limbs and for the first time in their lives everything felt right.


End file.
